


Herald of the morn

by will_p



Series: Kiss Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Not a Morning Person, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Poi l’aveva sentito, l’incubo dei campi scuola, la maledizione delle sue notti in trasferta.Quella domanda.Quellavoce.“Akaaaashi? Sei sveglio?”





	Herald of the morn

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _BokuAka + #32 (Kiss At Dawn)_ da [questo writing meme](https://perseus-huntress.tumblr.com/post/165359378799/prompt-list) & per il prompt _voce_ del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week2/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamJade ftw!) CANON: [Bokuto crolla la sera prestissimo mentre Akaashi sta sveglio fino a chissà quando a Preparare Strategie.](https://i.imgur.com/sHzFmhj.png) HEADCANON: Bokuto si sveglia la mattina prestissimo pieno di energie e di voglia di vivere, mentre Akaashi... no.
> 
> Titolo @ _Romeo & Giulietta_ (atto III, scena 5 - ' _Era l’allodola, messaggera dell’alba, non l’usignolo..._ ' no, era Bokuto).

C’è una pace speciale nel cuore della notte, anche in una stanza piena di esuberanti ragazzi addormentati, anche nel mezzo di un torneo importante.  
  
C’è una pace speciale nelle ore sospese tra l’ultima buonanotte e le prime luci dell’alba, quando il buio è più fitto della mezzanotte, quando la quiete di fruscii e sospiri sembra più sacra del completo silenzio. Quando è troppo tardi e, allo stesso tempo, troppo presto, e non c’è anima viva in giro, perché tutto il mondo sta dormendo.  
  
Quasi tutto, cioè.  
  
Perché c’è un motivo se Akaashi sa queste cose, anche se preferirebbe davvero, davvero tanto ignorarle.  
  
Stava dormendo, naturalmente, perché quale persona sana di mente farebbe altro, a quest’ora, quando d’un tratto non lo stava facendo più. Forse per colpa di un cigolio, forse di un tonfo, fatto sta che _qualcosa_ l’ha disturbato e lui è riemerso dalle accoglienti profondità del sonno, lentamente, con riluttanza, per ritrovarsi a faccia in giù nel suo cuscino a chiedersi _perché_ fosse improvvisamente conscio di essere a faccia in giù nel suo cuscino.  
  
Poi l’aveva sentito, l’incubo dei campi scuola, la maledizione delle sue notti in trasferta.  
  
Quella domanda.  
  
Quella _voce_.  
  
“Akaaaashi? Sei sveglio?”  
  
_No_ , vorrebbe dire, tentando di nascondersi tra piumone e cuscino, ma camera sua è stata appena invasa a chissà che ora della notte e il primo caffè è ancora un’idea lontana e fumosa, perciò quello che gli esce dalla bocca è solo un basso lamento di pura disperazione.  
  
Bokuto deve scambiarlo per un buongiorno entusiasta.  
  
“EHI EHI!” Un peso ingombrante e iperattivo cade sul suo letto e gli rimbalza addosso, e Akaashi si stringe di più contro il cuscino con un verso sofferente. “È ORA DI ANDARE A CORRERE! ACCOMPAGNAMI!”  
  
Così tanti motivi per introdursi di nascosto nella camera del proprio ragazzo, e ovviamente ogni santa volta quello di Bokuto è _questo_.  
  
“AKAAAAA-”  
  
“ _Shhh!_ ”  
  
“Ooops,” dice Bokuto, più piano, ma è così vicino al suo orecchio che non c’è una vera differenza. Akaashi sente un colpo di tosse imbarazzato, qualche fruscio di coperte, e poi un dito che inizia a punzecchiarlo sulla spalla. “Dai, non riesco più a dormire, andiamo, è una bella giornata, Akaaaaashiiiii-”  
  
Vorrebbe staccargli quel dito a morsi, ma ha solo la forza per rovesciarsi sulla schiena e aprire un occhio con astio.  
  
La prima cosa che vede è Bokuto, naturalmente, sorriso enorme e occhi brillanti nel bagliore grigio che riempie l’aria, più sveglio di quanto chiunque abbia diritto di essere nel cuore della notte e due volte più molesto; dietro di lui c’è la stanza addormentata, e il suo sguardo scorre con invidia sui loro compagni, immobili e sereni nei loro letti, per poi arrivare, infine, alla finestra, e allo spiraglio tra le tende da cui si intravede uno spicchio di cielo terso e appena rosato.  
  
Non è ancora nemmeno spuntato _il sole_.  
  
“No,” riesce a dire, stavolta, poi si tira il piumone fin sopra la testa.  
  
È troppo presto per dare corda a Bokuto.  
  
È troppo presto per _vivere_.  
  
C’è una risatina bassa seguita dal peso di Bokuto che si mette comodo sopra il suo petto e poi lungo le sue gambe, braccia incrociate e testa appoggiata da qualche parte intorno alla sua spalla. È… piacevole, in realtà, solido e rassicurante, e se restasse così in silenzio ci metterebbe un istante a riaddormentarsi, perciò ovviamente Bokuto ricomincia subito a parlare. “Ore piccole anche stavolta, eh? Perchè non riesci mai a dormire? Cosa stavi facendo ieri sera?”  
  
Non è che non riesce a dormire, gli ci vuole soltanto molto a prendere sonno. Riuscirebbe _benissimo_ a dormire - come stava facendo _due minuti fa_ \- se solo _qualcuno_ lo lasciasse in pace.  
  
… ma è discorso troppo lungo da fare. Si limita allora a biascicare “quarti”, che non è una risposta chiara, o proprio una frase coerente, ma ormai Bokuto lo conosce abbastanza bene da capire lo stesso - quarti di finale, registrazioni da vedere, squadre da studiare, replay, strategie, bla bla bla. Tutte cose molto importanti, di cui potranno parlare più tardi. Tra molte ore. E tra molto caffè.  
  
Bokuto fa un piccolo _aah_ di comprensione, quasi perso tra gli strati di stoffa e piume, poi, miracolosamente, sembra non avere più nulla da aggiungere. In un primo momento Akaashi resta teso e immobile, diffidente per l’esperienza e distratto dal modo in cui il corpo di Bokuto si è incastrato sopra il suo come se fossero fatti per combaciare, ma quando i secondi passano e l’unico rumore nella stanza rimane il respiro pesante dei suoi compagni, Akaashi inizia lentamente a rilassarsi.  
  
Forse, _forse_ , questa volta gli sarà concesso di tornare subito a dormire.  
  
(Con un Bokuto sdraiato addosso, che è un piccolo bonus per nulla sgradito.)  
  
Gli sembra di sprofondare nel materasso, così, di poter chiudere gli occhi e perdersi nella morbidezza e nel calore del letto, ma il peso di Bokuto lo tiene ancorato al sicuro e il ritmo del suo respiro lo sta cullando dolcemente, e potrebbe _davvero_ dormire così, anzi, perché non dorme così più spesso, è il modo perfetto per -  
  
“Sei davvero così stanco?”  
  
Ah, ecco perché.  
  
Annuisce sfregando la testa tra il piumone e il cuscino, senza aprire bocca perché a questo punto non è più responsabile di quello che potrebbe uscirne, e preferisce non rischiare.  
  
“Ooow, okay. Passo più tardi allora.”  
  
“Mezzogiorno,” gracchia, con l’urgenza della disperazione, e a questo punto Bokuto ha addirittura la faccia tosta di _scoppiare a ridere_.  
  
Abbassa il piumone di scatto perché quando è troppo è _troppo_ , pronto a dirne tre o quattrocento al suo _adorato_ capitano, ma quando riapre gli occhi Bokuto è a un soffio dal suo naso, con un sorriso piccolo e tenero in viso che sta facendo _cose_ al cuore di Akaashi, e non gli dà neanche il tempo di aprire bocca prima di sporgersi appena in avanti e baciarlo.  
  
È un bacio breve, leggero, o almeno dovrebbe esserlo. Akaashi è stato svegliato troppo presto per accontentarsi di un bacio a stampo e ha dormito troppo poco per fregarsene di tutto il resto, così quando Bokuto fa per allontanarsi gli getta le braccia attorno al collo, e quando si lascia sfuggire un verso sorpreso ne approfitta per schiudere le labbra e passare la lingua lungo quelle di Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto ci mette _parecchio_ ad allontanarsi, alla fine, ma quando ci riesce lo fa cadendo dal letto con un urlo e portando con sé metà delle coperte.  
  
“AKAA-”  
  
“ _Bokuto_ -”  
  
“-shi,” conclude in un sussurro. “Cos- tu - devo andare. A correre. Ora.”  
  
Akaashi si riprende le sue coperte con uno strattone e poi si lascia cadere nel letto, vagamente divertito, guardando Bokuto incespicare nella penombra e praticamente fuggire di corsa. Si potrebbe quasi sentire in colpa se non fosse un’ora indecente della mattina e non fosse stato Bokuto a iniziare a giocare sporco. Almeno adesso, finalmente, lo lascerà in pace.  
  
Gli ci vuole un po’ a rimettersi comodo, e gli ci vuole ancora di più a calmarsi del tutto. Si sente un’energia inquieta addosso che stride contro il torpore e la stanchezza, e gli sembra che tutto il calore sia sparito dal suo bozzolo accogliente di coperte.  
  
Tutta colpa di Bokuto, come sempre.  
  
Si tira su il piumone fino al naso e chiude gli occhi contro la luce dorata dell’alba imminente. Fa qualche respiro profondo, si concentra su quelli degli altri, scaccia con decisione ogni pensiero fuori luogo che possa distrarlo dalla sua missione.  
  
Sente ancora le labbra formicolare dove Bokuto ci aveva affondato appena i denti.  
  
Quasi gli dispiace di essere rimasto solo e di poter tornare a dormire.  
  
… _quasi_.


End file.
